The present invention relates to improvements in display devices and it relates particularly to an improved collapsible extendible greeting display device.
A common folded type of greeting card is in a lay fiat condition when closed collapsed and when it is opened one or more display members are erected by the relative movement of the opposing card panels. This type of greeting card possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. It is complex and difficult to produce, it is expensive and fragile and otherwise leaves much to be desired.